


dixie boy

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy Unwin, Alpha Harry Hart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, M/M, Omega Jack | Whiskey, Polyamory, Smut, jack is distressed a lot, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: jack's an omega who's forced to help harry through his ruts. once harry's mate shows up, jack distances himself from the man, knowing that it was unlikely that either alpha would want him.of course, he was wrong.





	dixie boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! it's been a while since i've written something this long, so forgive me. it's unbeta'd, and i hope ya'll like it!!!  
> follow me on tumblr: @heggsys

            “You want me to fuck him?” Jack asked, staring at the alpha on the other side of the two-way mirror. It was very clear that the alpha was going into rut, from the way he was pacing around the cell. The alpha was sniffing, and was even coming close to the mirror and door. He could tell there was an omega around, just not where.

            “Don’t be so crass,” Ginger Ale muttered. “Think of it as you’re helping him through rut, which you are. It’s not like we’re having you have sex with him for no reason.”

            “Why can’t the other omegas do it?” he asked, his gaze not moving away from the alpha. “I’m not the only omega in Statesman. Just because I’m an agent doesn’t make me any more capable than any other omega.”

            Ginger sighed, and crossed her arms. Her disappointed scent washed over him, and if he had not known her for so long, he would have crumpled beneath her, since he disappointed an alpha. “Because you’re the only omega who’s not bonded. You know what’ll happen to a bonded omega if they go in there.”

            He knew she was right. But he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “I’m not going to have sex with him because I don’t have too. He seems to be taking it very well without an omega.” While Jack’s words were true, he didn’t want to fuck him, slick was slowly sliding down his legs, soaking his jeans.

            Ginger rolled her eyes. “You need to, Jack. If you don’t, he will die, and that’s not right, you know it. He’s taking it well because we believe he’s mated with an alpha, considering his scent is staler then alphas bonded with omegas and betas. Without a mate, he will die. Jack, you know you need too. Especially with the fact that he may be someone else’s intel, and that he murdered all those people in the church. We need to figure out who he is, and what he was doing there, but we can’t if he’s dead.”

            Her logic was sound, but he still didn’t like it. He huffed. “Fine. I will. But I don’t want you to fuckin’ put me in this situation ever again. Next time, order an omega service or something,” he said, irritably. Without waiting for another reply, he turned and left the observation room, heading into the hallway. He walked to the cell door, and softly knocked, before he opened it and stepped it.

            The man—who Ginger had told him was known as Harry—looked up, and backed himself into a corner, as Jack said, “Howdy.” At the smell of Harry’s musk, his body relaxed and he released more of his own pheromones, and could feel himself growing wet. “My name is Jack, and I hear yours is Harry. I’m here to help you.”

            Harry flinched, and he licked his lips, his cock bulging in his sweatpants. His scent had grown stronger since Jack had come into the room, signifying he _was_ turned on by him, and that he wasn’t really opposed to the situation. “That’s not necessary,” Harry spoke up, sending a bolt of excitement down Jack’s spine. Harry’s voice was rough, and deep, so much more different than Jack had expected. The British accent helped nothing, and he flinched as he grew impossibly wet. He was also surprised by the fact that the alpha was polite, and was even _refusing_ him, when he was clearly in pain and his body was telling him to pounce on Jack.

            Jack had to admire it.

            Jack began to feel his heat triggering. He could feel his body growing hot, and his scent was growing thicker, along with Harry’s. He felt the need to undress and impale himself on the bulging cock hidden underneath a track suit. “Not your type?” Jack asked, slowly undoing his tie. He watched Harry flinch. “What is it?”

            “I-I’m not sure,” Harry admitted, “You’re most definitely my type.” He paused, teeth raking over his lips. “I-I don’t want you to feel obligated too.”

            “Darlin’,” Jack said, taking his tie off and dropping it to the floor, before he began unbuttoning his dress shirt. “If I didn’t want to be here and helpin’ ya, I wouldn’t. Besides, you’re not so bad lookin’ yourself.” He slid his dress shirt off, and began unbuckling his pants. He heard Harry growl loudly, and he looked as if he wanted to come over, but remained still. “You want to go home, don’t you? My friend, Ginger, you know her, said if you don’t have sex with me, you’re going to die. I don’t want ya to die before you can go and see your family. I’m sure they don’t want you too, either.”

            Harry’s eyes raked over his torso, and he licked his lips as he stared at Jack’s hands resting on his belt. “You can come over an’ touch me,” Jack said, hiding how nervous he was. While Harry was gentle, and was restraining himself, Jack was nervous if he lost control. He was sure he could take him, but the scene at the church pushed its way to the front of his head, and he wasn’t so sure . . .

            He relaxed as Harry walked over to him, and gently placed his hands over Jack’s. He then pulled Jack’s belt off, and began to gently tug his pants down. Harry cooed softly, as he saw the slick practically rushing down Jack’s legs. Harry leaned forward, and gently began to nuzzle against Jack’s neck, and he began to gently chew at the bonding spot.

            “Don’t bite me,” Jack said softly, and moaned as a hand went began his legs, slowly swiping up the slick. Jack flinched as Harry moved his head away, and began to rub the slick along his throat.

            “There,” Harry murmured, “I won’t bite you.”

            “Thanks,” Jack murmured, nuzzling against his throat. He was grateful that Harry was smart enough to think of doing that, since slick over a bonding mark told the alpha to not bite, but not much else.

            Harry softly kissed him, his tongue gently swiping across Jack’s lips. Jack opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to come in, and gently swipe along the roof of his mouth. Jack moaned, and cantered his hips forward, gently rubbing against his thighs. Harry’s leg jerked forward, going inbetween Jack’s thighs and allowing him to rub against him.

            Their snogging session didn’t last very long, before Harry pulled away. Jack whined, and grabbed Harry by the hair. Harry nipped at his wrist, causing Jack to let go. Harry dropped to his knees, and began to slowly part Jack’s legs.

            He opened his mouth to ask what the fuck he was doing, before Harry’s mouth darted between his legs, and began to lick at his wet hole. Eagerly, Harry began to lap, and Jack let out a loud moan, his legs growing weak. Harry’s hands came out, grabbing his thighs and supporting him as he continued to eat him out. “Oh, _fuck_ , Harry—” Jack moaned, his legs trembling violently. “Harry, Harry, _Harry_ —” His cock was heard against his stomach, and precum gathering at the tip, before slowly working its way down his cock. Harry pulled back and began to slowly lap at his cock. Jack began to card his fingers through the man’s hair. “ _Harry_.”

            Unable to say anything, Harry quickly stood up, and roughly grabbed Jack, before tossing him on the makeshift bed. Jack laid there, sprawled out, and a wet spot quickly formed beneath his ass. Harry licked his lips, and quickly undressed, before he leaped onto Jack. He began biting and licking at Jack’s chest, as he cantered his hips forward, rubbing their cocks together. He growled. “Birth control?” was all he was able to ask.

            Jack gently pulled at Harry’s hair. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. He wasn’t on any birth control, because he wasn’t married and he didn’t need it. He wasn’t one to fuck around. In fact, this was probably the first time he had sex with someone in _years._ Mainly now, to satiate his heat, he would just fuck himself with a dildo. While it would help, it would never satiate his need to be fucked. It didn’t really matter, though. His heats ended on their own, and he would move on. If he happened to get pregnant—which he doubted he would—he would figure out a way to get rid of it. Harry didn’t need to know.

            Harry growled loudly, clearly turned on by the fact that there was even a slim chance of Jack getting pregnant. Harry shifted above him, caught his mouth and kissed him furiously, as he lined himself up with Jack’s hole. He pulled away, and roughly bit at Jack’s throat. “You’re so fucking wet, you know that?” he growled out, before roughly thrusting in. Jack threw his head back, and screamed.

            Harry moaned, and began to set a brutal, punishing pace. “You’re so God damn wet,” he grunted, and it set Jack for a loop. This was so different than the Harry he had seen moments ago, and he couldn’t help but think Ginger’s hypothesis had been right. “So loose, _God_ ,” he said, biting down on his throat, away from the bond mark.

            “Fuck _me_ ,” Jack moaned in return, trying to fuck himself against Harry, to get him deeper. He screeched as Harry’s hand wrapped around his throat, preventing him from speaking. He clawed at it, and his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt Harry’s mouth ravishing him, as he continued to pound his ass as deeply as he could.

            “Fuck,” Harry muttered. “I’m going to . . . _shit_ ,” he said, as he thrusted in, and his knot immediately expanded, locking them in place. Jack yelped, surprised at the knot, but he immediately relaxed, grinding down on the knot. Harry collapsed onto his chest, and Jack began to run his hands over his body. Harry placed a hand over Jack’s stomach. “I’m sorry,” he said, quickly coming down. “I just realized what you said.”

            “It’s all right,” Jack replied, softly kissing the top of his head. “I doubt I’ll become pregnant. My ovaries aren’t exactly in the best condition anymore. This job really takes a hard hit on the body.”

            Harry pursed his lips. “It’s still not right.”

            Jack smiled softly. There was the Harry he had seen before . . . He paused, then carefully asked, “You didn’t last very long. Ginger thinks your mate was another alpha. Does that ring any bells?”

            Harry was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I don’t see myself being mated with an alpha, but considering how short that first run was, I don’t think anything else would make sense. If I had been with an omega or beta, I would have lasted longer, surely.”

            Jack nodded in agreement. “You’re very rough, though. If you’re somehow mentally present during the next round, please be a little gentler. I don’t know how many rounds we’ll have to go for this to be over, but I don’t think I’ll last very long if you continue with this.”

            Harry’s face flushed. “I’m so sorry. I—”

            Jack softly kissed him. “It’s okay. Try to get some sleep, you’re going to need to go another round soon, and I rather you be well rested.”

            Harry frowned, but nodded, and nuzzled against Jack’s neck. Jack, who was incredibly tired, glanced towards the window. He gave Ginger a tired thumb up, before he too, drifted off.

 

 

            A year had passed since Jack had helped Harry through his rut. An entire year before they finally got a lead on who he was. While Jack was happy for him, he couldn’t help but feel a little . . . off. During that year, Jack had continued to help Harry through his ruts, and Harry returned the favor when Jack had his heats. Jack’s thoughts had been correct when he saw that it wasn’t possible for him to get pregnant, because after every rut and heat, he was tested, and they always came back false. But, other that year, Harry had grown a liking to Jack, and even was giving him courting gifts. While Jack liked him, and took the gifts, it made him nervous. He didn’t know who he was, and he didn’t want to give Harry any hope, because what would happen when he remembered who he was? Would he even _want_ Jack? Not to mention that he had a mate. Why would he want to stay with Jack when he could go back to his mate?

            But then Kingsman had shown up after the U.K. terrorist attacks, and it was finally revealed who he was. While Jack hadn’t been there, he had heard what happened, and how one of the agents—Galahad—had nearly went into rut upon seeing Harry. Then when the two were allowed in the same room together, both alphas went into rut, and Harry’s memories were finally jogged.

            Jack was stuck in New York, and would be unable to go and see him. He would rather be in New York and allow the two mates to catch up than to show up and put a wrench in things.

            Of course, he had to go on a mission with Galahad. Of fuckin’ _course_. No one at Statesman could possibly go. Nope.

            When the two had met on Jack’s plane, Galahad immediately tensed upon the smell. Because they were spent so much time together, Jack smelled heavily of Harry, as did Galahad. Galahad didn’t seem angry though. Instead, he said, “Thank you for taking care of my mate.”

            Jack’s face had flushed, and he muttered, ‘No problem’, before he went and hid. He knew it wasn’t the best response, but he didn’t know what else to do. His body told him to go to Galahad, because Galahad was also an alpha and reeked of Harry. But, he didn’t know how he would respond. Galahad probably hated him, and wanted him gone. But, when he had exited his room, Galahad was smiling at him, and would even _touch_ him.

            While Jack originally thought it would make him uncomfortable, he had relaxed, and _fell_ for Galahad. He was charming, just like Harry had been, and he didn’t seem too offended by the fact Jack had took over. He asked a lot of questions, particularly if he was mated, and while Jack was a little nervous, he didn’t feel threatened. In fact, from the way Galahad was talking to him, he seemed . . . Fuck. _Interested_ , in him, which was odd, because who the fuck would be interested in him? Well, aside from Harry, that is.

            _But you haven’t spoken to Harry yet,_ a small voice reminded him. _He may have changed his mind, now that he knows who he is, and remembers his mate._

            Jack shivered at the thought. While he hoped that Harry would go with Galahad, and be happy, another small, insignificant part of his brain was begging that Harry would chose him.

            _Although_ , he had to admit, as he followed Galahad into the music festival, _if Galahad wanted me as well, I wouldn’t mind_. He shook his head softly at the thought. It was silly. They didn’t want him. It was obvious, from the way they acted around one another, and how Galahad constantly called back to Statesman, and asked how Harry was.

            His stomach churned. He took a deep breath, and fell into line next to Galahad. They passed through the guards easily, and they then began to scan the area for Clara. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her standing near the bar, and taking large gulps of some drink. He licked his lips. She was radiating alpha pheromones, and he could tell it was coming from her, even from this distance.

            “So,” Galahad said, turning to Jack. “You’ll go up first. She’s gotta be into omegas. If not . . . well . . . I’ll give it a shot.”

            Jack chewed on his lip. “What t’ fuck ya expect me t’ do?” he said, his voice hoarse. “Fuck ‘er?”

            Galahad frowned, and let out a small growl low in his voice. Jack was slightly taken aback by it. “Of course not,” he said, and looked greatly disturbed by that thought. “I just want you to get us in the door. She’s dating another alpha, Charlie. A huge fucking prick. I’m sure once I stroll up, she’ll be more into me than you.” Jack nodded, dumbly. He swallowed hoarsely, and went to leave, when Galahad grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. Galahad lowered his sunglasses, and stared hard into Jack’s eyes, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. “You may have to fuck _me,_ though,” he said, voice soft. “Would you be okay with that? I won’t let her fuck you, but we may have to put a show on for her.”

            Jack swallowed, and nodded dumbly once more. “Yeah, of course. I should be asking you if you’d be okay with fuckin’ me.”

            Galahad frowned. “What do you mean?”

            “You and Harry. Omegas must not be your type.”

            Galahad stared at Jack, and then shook his head. “Being mated with Harry has nothing to do with who I like.”

            Jack just shrugged, and gently pulled his arm away. “Doesn’t hurt for me t’ suggest it, does it?”

            Galahad pursed his lips. “Guess not. But don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine,” he said, huffing slightly. “Now, get over there. Follow along with what I say.”

            Slightly irritated, he replied with, “Yes, _alpha_ ,” before he turned and walked towards the bar. As he made his way over there, he forced himself to become calm, and to act like a timid omega. Once he reached the bar, he stood next to Clara, and asked for a drink, making sure for his voice to break and to glance around, awkwardly, as if he had never been allowed out of his alpha’s gaze before.

            Clara’s eyes immediately turned on him, and he could sense interest. She began to purr loudly, and motioned to the bartender. “Give the nice omega what he wants,” she said, and got painfully close to Jack. “I’ll pay for it.”

            Jack turned and met her gaze, before he quickly dropped it. “Y-you don’t have t’ do that,” he said sweetly, naively. His face turned bright red as Clara brought her long, manicured nails up to his face, and turned his head upward. Her nails lightly dug into his skin.

            “Oh, I do have too. How would a sweet lil thing like you be able to pay for these drinks?” She stepped closer, and exhaled sharply in his face, allowing him to catch a good whiff of her musk.

            “M-my alpha . . . he g-gave me plenty of m-money,” he continued to stutter, and he wished that Galahad would hurry up.

            “Oh?” she said, then her head dove towards his neck, carefully scenting him, “You don’t smell of an alpha . . .” She pulled away, and her face was so close, Jack could feel her hot breath on his face. “You’re not usually my type, but God, I’d _love_ to plow that ass—”

            “Excuse me,” came a rough, commanding voice. Jack tensed and he whined low, as Clara pulled away, and turned to face the man that spoke. “If you like to touch the goods, you’ll have to go through me first. Release him.”

            She let go of his face, and Jack would have nearly dropped to the ground from the stress if Galahad hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. Galahad pulled him close, and smiled at Clara. “I don’t mind if you touch him, but wouldn’t it be proper to ask the alpha?”

            Clara smiled at him, then her eyes dropped to Jack. “Oh, of course. I was just telling him anyways that omegas aren’t my type,” she said, stepping close and gently touching Galahad’s bicep. “ _You_ on the other hand . . . my type. Definitely.” She glanced at Jack, who had recovered some of his senses, and was pretending to press himself tightly against Galahad for comfort. “But I would _love_ to see you fuck his cute little ass.” She stepped close, and attempted to cut Jack off from Galahad, but Galahad held onto him tightly. She pressed her nails against his chest. “Perhaps later, you could fuck _me_ as well . . .”

            Galahad smiled, showing off his long, sharp canines. “Sure darlin’. As long as you’re supplyin’ the tent.”

            Eagerly, Clara appeared on Jack’s side, pressing against him, her musk overpowering his senses and causing him to whine in pain for real. He felt Galahad tense, and he leaned his head down, allowing Jack to press his face against it, and wash Clara’s scent from his nose, as he and Clara began to chat.

 

 

            It took an eternity for them to get to Clara’s tent. Once they did, Jack had to ignore the fact he had a pounding headache. Clara’s scent was so strong and overpowering, he couldn’t wash it from his mind. He tried to keep as close to Galahad as possible, because Galahad smelt reassuring, and familiar, because of Harry’s scent mixing with his own, but it was nearly impossible as Clara kept running her hands over him.

            “May I undress him?” she asked, “After that, he’s all yours.”

            “Yes,” Galahad said, sitting down in a chair, and slowly unbuckling his pelt. All he pulled out was his cock, and he remained dressed.

            Jack tried to keep himself composed as he allowed Clara to undress him. He was completely dry, and he knew getting fucked by Galahad was going to hurt. He was totally unaroused by the situation, and he hoped it would help to be near Galahad. Once he was completely naked, Clara slapped his ass and pushed him towards Galahad.

            He stumbled, and fell onto the other agents lap ungracefully. Galahad’s hands came to his side, and began to gently help him up. “Are you all right?” he whispered into his ear.

            “Don’t talk,” Jack choked out, burying his face in Galahad’s neck. “Just fuck me.”

            Galahad reached around to Jack’s ass, and began to feel there. “You’re not wet—”

            “I don’t care. I want this to be over. Her scents are making me nauseous. Please. Don’t focus on me. Focus on the mission,” he said, and then began to lick at Galahad’s shoulder, hoping he would just do it anyways.

            Galahad opened his mouth, but then thought better of it, and sighed. He put a couple of fingers in Jack’s ass, to see how loose he was, and he seemed awfully relieved that Jack was starting to produce some slick. While it wasn’t a whole lot, it was better than nothing.

            Jack cried out loudly as Galahad slowly lowered him onto his cock. Galahad tried to shush him, and began to stroke his sides, trying to calm him down, but it didn’t work. It burned, and he felt like he was going to tear, but he didn’t stop. When Galahad refused to go any further, he forced himself down more.

            “Just fuck me,” he hissed in Galahad’s ear.

            “You’re in _pain_ —”

            “I don’t care!” he whispered back, before he fell heavily on his chest, forcing Galahad to take care of the rest.

            Galahad seemed greatly displeased and disturbed by the situation, but he forced himself to choke back a sigh and began to fuck Jack. It was uncomfortable and he wished for it to be over. While his body began to produce more and more slick, making it easier on them both, he just wished for it to be done. He could tell the other agent didn’t like it, and he most certainly didn’t. He didn’t know which part he liked, but Jack was starting to hate all of it. While Galahad was a good fuck, the situation they were in didn’t make Jack feel good, and he was in more distress than probably necessary.

            Galahad brought them to a quick climax, and didn’t knot him. Jack was confused, and made a small noise of discomfort as Galahad picked him up, and gently placed him in the chair. “Galahad—” he started to say, but was cut off as he was roughly kissed, and a blanket thrown over him.

            “Sh,” he said softly, “I’ll make this quick.”

            Jack was too tired to argue. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds both Clara and Galahad were making. All too quickly, it seemed, he was woken up by Ginger saying, “ _The tracker’s in, Galahad. You can get back to HQ now. Make sure to take care of Jack. He’s very distressed._ ”

            Disoriented, he looked around, wondering what the fuck was going on. He yelped as Galahad picked him up, making sure the blanket was wrapped tightly around him, and put his clothes on top of the blanket.

            “Where are you going?” Clara asked. “We’re not finished!”

            “My omega is very distressed,” Galahad said, his voice rough and husky in Jack’s ear. “I need to go.”

            Clara was quiet, then she flopped back on the bed, and said, “I don’t get you alphas, forced to be bonded with an omega. They’re so needy, which is why I date alphas or betas. I don’t envy you.”

            “Fuck you,” Galahad snapped, losing control, before he turned and scurried out of the tent. Jack passed out again in his arms, too exhausted from the stress it caused to stay awake for too long. “Fuck, Whiskey, I’m so sorry,” he heard Galahad said, before he was lost in sleep.

 

 

            When he woke up, he was in the bedroom on the plane. He was dressed back in his clothes, and it was clear that an alpha had taken care of him. His ass felt better, and Clara’s scent was gone. The blanket wrapped around him no longer smelt of Clara, either . . .

            He slowly got up, and looked around, deliriously. On the bedside table, was some fruit, and a glass of water. Unsurely, he ate the food and downed the glass of water, before he got up and headed into the other room. He founded Galahad sitting on the couch, video chatting with Harry.

            Jack stopped, and wanted to back into the room to give them some privacy, but Galahad’s eyes darted up and caught him. “Come here,” Galahad said, in a commanding voice. He realized his mistake, then said in a more softer tone, “Don’t you want to see Harry?”

            Tense, he nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down. He gave enough space between him and Galahad so it wouldn’t be awkward. Jack looked at the screen, and his breath caught in his throat. The man staring back at him was not the same Harry he remembered seeing. While this Harry seemed gentle, he looked to be rough around the edges.

            “Hello,” Harry spoke up. “It’s nice seeing you, Jack.”

            “It’s nice seeing you too, Harry . . . How is your head?” he asked.

            “It’s fine. The more important question is, how are you? Eggsy explained the situation to me. You seemed to be in a lot of distress,” Harry asked, concern clear in his voice. He could feel Eggsy’s gaze on him as well.

            “I’m fine,” Jack replied softly. “Galahad took care of me. I’m fine now.”

            “You shouldn’t have let Eggsy fuck you,” Harry said, frowning. “You should have put your own wellbeing first.”

            “I’m fine. Why would I put the mission in danger? Who knows if Clara would have accepted his advances if he didn’t screw me? She was very eager to see it,” he pointed out. “I am _fine_. It’s over. Her scent just made me nauseous and distressed. It’s fine now.”

            Harry scowled. “That’s not a good sign, Jack. My point still stands. When you get back, I’m—”

            “You’re not my alpha,” he snapped, and abruptly stood up. Eggsy went to grab his arm, but Jack jerked away. “Neither of you are my alpha. Don’t tell me what to fuckin’ do.” With that said, he turned and practically stormed back to the bedroom. _Knotheads,_ he thought, disgruntled. He fell back onto the bed, and curled up in the blankets. While he liked both Galahad and Harry, and their concern over him was charming, he knew that this was just his stupid fuckin’ omega brain telling him that they’d be interested, just as their alpha brains were telling them to take care of him.

            He sighed, and went to remove his glasses, when Ginger called him. Frowning slightly, he answered. “Yeah?” he asked, voice cracking slightly before he cleared it.

            “When you’re coming back to HQ, you’re taking time off,” Ginger said, her face emotionless.

            “ _What?_ Why?” He demanded, sitting upright in bed. “Who will be going with Agent Galahad, then?”

            “Former Agent Galahad,” she replied, then sighed, “I was informed by both Galahads that you were under a lot more distress than originally thought, and that you’re . . . irritable, as of now. They both recommend you getting some rest. I can’t help agreeing, since I was watching your interactions with Clara.”

            “You can’t fucking _do this_ ,” Jack snapped.

            “I can, because this is in your best interest. We’re just doing what we think is right, okay Jack?”

            “You’re such a fucking knothead,” he growled, teeth raking over his bottom lip. “If Champ agrees, then I will take the time off. But only if he agrees and sees the footage. I need _him_ to call me as well.”

            Ginger smiled, showing off her teeth. “That I can arrange.”

            Jack swallowed, although he felt a little confident. Champ was an omega, and would be able to look at the footage without thinking with his knot. He ended the call, and laid down on the bed, feeling rather confident.

 

 

            He shouldn’t have been so confident. Upon returning to Statesman, Jack was ordered to take time off, because the mission had been deemed to stressful on him. While that had originally been fine, he grew pissed when Champ said he would have to stay in Harry’s former cell, and was promptly thrown into Harry’s sweats. He cursed, and shouted, and fought. It was _ridiculous_ , and unnecessary. But Champ persuaded him that it was a good idea, saying, “You went through a traumatic situation after nearly a year of spending his ruts and your heats with each other. If you hadn’t been doing this, the situation wouldn’t be as big, and you would have gotten over it already. But you haven’t. You’re still irritable and you _smell_ like distressed omega. This is going to help you. If you feel better within a couple of days, you can go. But until then, you’re stayin’ in there.”

            “But the Galahads—”

            “Will be fine. They’ve got it handled. Get some rest.”

            Disgruntled, he had agreed. While there had been moments he had been let outside of the room, for the most part he was trapped inside the room that seemed so strongly of Harry. It helped soothe him, and he had to admit, his irritability had gone down. But, he didn’t like how he had to rely on Harry to calm down.

            Once he was normal again, and his stress levels weren’t spiking anymore, he had been allowed out. By that time, the world had been saved, and there was no need for Kingsman to be here anymore. He was rather saddened by that, and expected that Harry and Eggsy had gone home without saying goodbye. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. After all, what did they owe him?

            Ginger intercepted him, and grabbed his arm lightly. “What?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

            “There’s a surprise waiting for you in your room,” she said softly, her eyes twinkling.

            He raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

            “Just go and see. I know you’re going into heat soon, so I just wanted to warn you. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

            Jack scowled. “Did Tequila hire an alpha service?”

            Ginger just smiled softly at him, and shook her head, before she walked away.

            Eager and a little nervous, he quickly made his way to his room.

 

 

            He knew who was there before he even got into the hallway. The elevator _reeked_ of Harry and Eggsy, and so did the hallway. He didn’t know why they were still here, unless they wanted to torment him.

            At the thought of these two helping him through his heat, his body began to produce so much slick that his boxers were sticking to his ass and his legs were beginning to chaff. He opened the door to his apartment, and sure enough, Harry and Eggsy were sitting on the bed.

            “H-Hello,” Jack stuttered, stepping in. “What are you guys doing here? I thought you would have left to rebuild Kingsman already.”

            Eggsy and Harry glanced at each other, before Harry rose to his feet. “We were, but Eggsy and I got to talking . . . and we both agreed we have unfinished business here,” he said, his pupils dilating as Jack’s hormones reached his nose. “After all, how ungentlemanly would it be of us to leave you alone on your heat?”

            Jack pressed himself against the door, because his legs were so weak. “Hgh, it wouldn’t be so nice at all . . .” At the thought of Harry’s cock in his ass again, slick poured from his ass. “So, what? Y’all going to help me through my heat, and what? Take off?”

            When Jack gently spread his legs, Harry stepped forward, and pressed his face against Jack’s neck, causing him to moan loudly. “We have a preposition for you,” Harry whispered against his ear. “As you know, back before I regained my memories, I was courting you. Rather pitiful. I don’t know how many drawings of butterflies you got. But even though I’ve regained my memories, I would still like to go ahead with that. You’re very lovely.”

            Jack groaned, and instinctively exposed his neck, allowing Harry to kiss and lick at it. “As for your mate?” he asked, and his voice broke.

            Eggsy took this chance to step forward. Effortlessly, Harry turned Jack around, and Eggsy immediately pressed himself against Jack. Eggsy whispered huskily in Jack’s ear, “Do you think I would agree to this if I didn’t want you? We’re a packaged deal. Admittedly, I didn’t want to share Harry at first, and was rather jealous of the fact that you had been helping him out, but after the Glasto mission . . . I began to fall for you. I don’t know if you feel the same, but we would love to court you . . . after we help you through your heat.”

            Jack gasped sharply, as Eggsy began to gently chew against the bonding gland. “Oh, _yes_ ,” he muttered. “Don’t even ask again when this is over. It’s a definite yes . . .” He felt Eggsy’s hand slid forward, and gently slid into Jack’s pants, gently stroking his cock. “ _Ooh,_ fuck me!”

            Eggsy smiled into his shoulder, and then both alphas pulled away to undress Jack. Jack’s hands trembled as he hurriedly pushed Harry’s clothes off. Harry smiled, and took a step back, as well did Eggsy. Jack whined loudly, and quickly, both alphas were back on him, with Eggsy kissing and stroking his neck and other parts of his body, while Harry heavily made out with him.

            “Who would you like first?” Harry asked.

            “Both of you, preferably,” Jack panted, but his head jerked back as Eggsy stuck his fingers up Jack’s hole.

            “Sorry, sweetheart,” Eggsy said as he began to finger him. “You’re not loose enough for that yet. Maybe later.”

            Jack swallowed his spit. “Ugh . . . Eggsy. I want you first. To make up for the unpleasant sex on the mission.” He locked eyes with Harry. “A-and I’ll suck you off.”

            Harry’s eyes darkened at the prospect. They made their way over to Jack’s bed, and Harry got comfortable, before Jack went between his legs. Jack presented to Eggsy, while he began to gently suck on Harry’s cock. He gasped around it as Eggsy climbed behind him, lined up, and slowly slid in.

            Having two alphas with him during his heats was new, and foreign to him. It felt strange, having to please two alphas at once. The sex, though, was brutal, and fierce. He enjoyed it, though, and both alphas took care of him. Each alpha knotted him at least once during his heat, and he practically drooled when he remembered that during his peak, both of them had put their cocks in him, and fucked up so hard his brains were scrambled.

            He vaguely remembered what had happened after they knotted him that time. He knows they went a couple more rounds, but how many was uncertain. All he knows now is that he’s wrapped up in their arms, crushed between them. He was purring so loud, and he felt so well cared for . . .

            He felt safe, and protected. Eggsy and Harry ran their hands over him, their faces buried near his chest. Hesitantly, Harry asked, “Are you still sure you want us to court you?”

            “I told ya not to ask, because it’s still the same.”

            Harry purred loudly, and Eggsy was radiating joy as well.

            “I have one request, though.”

            “What is it?”

            “No gifts. I’m sure you can find something else. I don’t have any more room for paintings.”

            Harry laughed, while Eggsy gave a small chuckle. “Deal,” Harry said.


End file.
